


Tell Me You Want This Too

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: When Emma takes a pregancy test and gets a postive result, she finds herself scared of what Killian's reaction might be.





	Tell Me You Want This Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short one shot that I wrote because we'll never get to see a scene like this on the show and I needed it! It also helps take away the sadness of the season finale to write cute fluffy stuff like this;) I hope it's ok. I usually only write au.

Emma looked down at the white stick in her hand, not quite sure what to think of the two pink lines displayed on it. More importantly, not sure what her new husband would think of it.

They'd talked about a lot. Stuff like who would take the garbage out and which side of the bed the other preferred. Not so much about growing their family. No, that was a topic they hadn't dared to venture into.

Emma couldn't say she hadn't ever thought about it. In those moments where he and Henry would practice sword fighting or talk about Violet. When she'd seen him goofing off for Alexandra. How could she not picture him with a child of his own? But she didn't know if that's something he wanted. She didn't know if that was an adventure he'd ever desired to go on... how could she throw him headfirst into it when they hadn't even toyed with the idea?

An uncertain feeling settled low in her stomach. It was strange and unfamiliar. She hadn't felt anything like it in a _very_ long time.

"Swan, are you home love?"  
Emma jumped at his voice, quickly wiping away the tears that had begun to spill from her eyes.

Whether he wanted this or not, she'd have to tell him. He deserved to know.

The sight of his smiling face as he walked through the door did nothing to help the undeniable feeling of dread that had begun to haunt her. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the happy routine they'd settled into.

"Killian. I thought you and David were taking Neal sailing today?"

"We were. Turns out the little lad gets sea sick quite easily. Me and Dave thought it best not to torture him or the decks of the ship any longer and came back..."

He paused, his face falling. He knew something was off.   
"What's going on, Emma?"

Emma's heart dropped. How would she even begin to tell him what was on her mind?

It was at that moment that she remembered something she'd said to him not so long ago.

_"You come to me, you lean on me."_

This was her husband. There wasn't anything that could come their way that they couldn't face together.

She took a deep breath, taking his hand in hers.  
"Can I ask you a question?"

His eyes met hers, bluer than ever. She'd seen that look of pure, unadulterated love and admiration more times than she could count since she met him. Yet it still managed to make her heart beat out of control        "You can ask me anything, Swan. No matter what."

Whether it was the adoring look on his face or the way he held her hand tight and reassuringly, Emma didn't know. But what she did know was that she suddenly had new found courage.

"You've been alive for a long time Killian... in those years, have you...well have you ever thought about-"  
        "-Thought about what?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to hold onto that courage she'd gained. Reminding herself that this was the man she married, the man who promised to always, always be by her side. No matter what. She didn't need to be afraid to share anything with him.   "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

His eyes blew wide. It clearly wasn't what he was expecting to hear.  
"Well, I took care of Bae for a long while when he was a boy. And I love Henry like he's my own..."

"No, Killian. I mean, those things are great, and I'm so happy you care about Henry so much... but I'm talking about kids that are really, completely, share-your-dna _yours._ " She sighed, meeting his eyes once more, "Have you ever thought about that?"

There was a moment of silence. Dead, uncomfortable quiet only interrupted by the unsteady breaths coming from the two of them.  
Maybe this really was a mistake to tell him today. Maybe he didn't want this after all.

Emma was about to walk away, to just go lock herself in their room and hope this was all just a bad dream, but he stopped her. His hand held her arm tight but gentle, his gaze focused on her so hard she felt as though she was the only thing in the room he could see.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier than having a child with you, Emma."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.  
"Really? You'd really want that?"

He smiled wide, that all too familiar flirty look forming on his face.

"Aye. In fact, if you want to, we can start trying to make one right now."  
In one swift move he had her pressed up against his chest. It never failed to amaze her how little that hook stopped him from being just as nimble -if not more- than a man with both hands.

His lips were just inches from hers when she stopped him, a fit of laughter escaping her despite her best efforts to conceal it.

"Killian, stop."  
He looked almost hurt when he stepped away from her. Those sad puppy eyes made her heart melt every time without fail.  
"Did I misinterpret what you were getting at?"

"No," She assured him, cupping his face in her hands, "You just mistook what I was telling you for a request when really, It's actually more of me telling you that we kind of already might be having a baby..."

The look of pure joy that lit up his face made Emma feel ridiculous for ever thinking even for a second that he wouldn't want this.

"You mean," He finally managed to tear his gaze from her, his eyes falling to her stomach, "we're pregnant?"

"At least according to a pregnancy test I got at the drug store. I still need to make an appointment with Whale-"  
He didn't even let her finish before he scooped her into his arms. She giggled as he peppered kisses all over her face, mumbling expressions of joy against her skin.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"Killian," She scolded though she was still laughing, "You don't need to alert all of Storybrooke yet!"

Finally, he pulled back. She hadn't seen such a look of genuine happiness on his face since their wedding. And just like that, all her fears and doubts faded away. Just as they always did when she had the support of the man she loved.

"I'm sorry, love. I just..." A small tear trickled down his cheek, "I still can't believe this is my life sometimes."

She smiled wide, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.  
What she didn't say, what he already knew, she couldn't believe it was her life either.

"I love you, Killian Jones."\

"And I love you, Emma Swan"

"Swan- _Jones_ , actually."

He snapped his gaze up to meet her eyes, shocked.  
"You changed it?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I guess the whole baby thing kind of stole its thunder though." She laughed, pushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Not at all."  
His hand came to rest on her stomach. It was strangely comforting, having his hand laid protectively over their unborn child.  
"It was simply an added bonus, Mrs. Swan-Jones."

Her heart slowed, coming to beat at a steady pace as she settled into the touch of her husband. And not for the first time in the last couple of months, she felt a feeling of complete satisfaction. She felt whole in every way.

"Are you ready for another adventure, Captain?" She whispered against his chest.

"With you at my side? _Al_ _ways_."


End file.
